Anti-Lore
"It's a glitchy world" utters Jane Lawrence, referencing the frequent yet minor disruptions of understandable reality that persists in her universe, "but there aren't any game-breaking glitches. That is thanks to me." Jane Lawrence is an interdimensional bug-fixer. If a powerful deity has entered a universe much smaller than it, it may toy with that universe for entertainment to an extent that many in the upper regions consider unjust. Some of these have hired bug-fixers who may or may not collaborate with bounty hunters to capture these deities so that they may be tried in the courts of the upper regions. Jane's consciousness is composed of four different sub-consciousnesses that have managed to gain enough power in their quest for dominion over Jane that they can now manifest into reality and interact with other beings in Jane's realm. Oqyro Roshambo Colosseum Oqyro Roshambo Colosseum is a game that is both fictional and non-fictional (though the latter not known to many) within the Oqyro lore. Fictional in that it is a game that exists and can be played in numerous realms in the Oqyro universe, and is sought after for the power it grants one who beats one of its secret challenging post-game bosses. Non-fictional because the supposedly fictional world that the game chooses as its setting is not only a world that actually exists but the larger universe containing the Tower of Oqyro that by nearly all within it can only be hypothesized. This world is a large, spacious village that loops along its circular border, meaning when one crosses the east line they end up at the exact opposite point on the west line, like the secret passageways in most versions of the board game Clue. In this village there is a tower encased in glass tucked away in an obscure alleyway, and this tower is used as the only outlet the more selfish beings in the village use to indulge their desire to be gods and experiment with physically and spiritually inferior life. They are only able to do this in secret because it is outlawed (though technically the village has no laws) in the village. In the game your job as the protagonist is to identify which residents are committing the act of dominion, while participating in the colosseum tournaments to accelerate the furthest capacity of your power. Oqyro Lore # Etc. or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Cognition II: The Co-Director's "Cut" - 2013, 65 min. # FOOTAGE Mild Peril - 2013, 23 min. # Circuit Demo Unit - 2018, 66 min. # A Movie Wasteland - 2018, 62 min. # Night on Bald Mountain - 2018, 99 min. # Heaven w/Fog - 2019, 281 min. # Sirens Waiting By the Shore - 2019, 797 min. # Strangers Walking Together - 2019, 63 min. # Those of the Wilderness - 2020, 108 min. # Te Deum (Slow Magma Dawn) - 2020, 339 min. # Communication Through the Telephone Lines of the Afterlife - 2020, 198 min. # Secondhand - 2021, 288 min. # Reunions - 2021, 181 min. # Rehearsal - 2021, 186 min. # dB - 2022, 64 min. # Inn - 2022, 402 min. # Deus' - 2022, 680 min. # Option1 - 2023, 61 min. # Z-Sides - 2023, 55 min. # Zero Being - 2023, 993 min. # FOOTAGE Whispered Blasphemies - 2024, 819 min. # Sketches Vary: The Alpha Stage Seasons 1-14 - 2024, 586 min. # Sketches Vary: The Alpha Stage Seasons 15-18 - 2024, 88 min. # Evacuation - 2025, 199 min. # First Winter - 2025, 117 min. # Dodecahedron - 2025, 22 min. # Megaverse Academy - 2026, 119 min. # Master of Passages - 2026, 103 min. # Octopi - 2026, 48 min. # Octopi 2 - 2027, 40 min. # Sketches Vary: The Beta Stage - 2027, 445 min. # The Greatest Video in the World - 2027, 254 min. # Octopi 3 - 2028, 110 min. # Monday Night Tomorrow - 2028, 91 min. # AM All-Star Extravaganza - 2028, 82 min. # Octopi 4 - 2029, 889 min. # Mid-Fi - 2029, 956 min. # Song For Lava - 2029, 907 min. Circuit Demo Unit Circuit Demo Unit centers around a subspecies embassy run by a reality warper dependent on mortal sacrifices to maintain both her power and her sanity. She takes one client that makes her doubt her belief that she is ultimately a good person, before meeting another friend of her kind that shows her parts of the universe she didn't know about, restoring her faith that her role in life is one for good. Meanwhile the film follows this friend before and after her initial meeting with the primary protagonist in which she encounters and perseveres through forces much stronger than what the warper could begin to comprehend, not without suffering but never reducing her to a nihilistic mess. The film illustrates that although one of these sets of circumstances is much more significant and crucial to the fate of all things than the other, they are still equal in the eyes of God. A Movie Wasteland A Movie Wasteland is this: what appears to be the movie is in fact inside the real movie which turns out to be another movie inside the real movie but then that's in another movie and that one is in another movie as well which happens to be in another movie which is too inside another movie which is inside...the first movie? The movies include a heightened dramatic romance in Medi Park that is cut by a director more enthusiastic about the project than the cast, a pair of friends haunted and later accompanied by a past friend who has chosen a dangerous interdimensional path, an action extravaganza edited with rapid-fire unrelated shots substituting fight choreography of any sort and set to music such as Zs' Acres of Skin, a love triangle morphing into a line-for-line remake of a single scene from a Rurouni Kenshin episode before suddenly alternating to a mythological tale of creation and the unavoidable death of all things before going back to the love triangle which ends up leading to the first scene from the first movie, etc. Night on Bald Mountain Night on Bald Mountain revolves around and is even narrated by a polyscient girl who spends the last hour and a half of sleep dreaming accurately (in her mind) about the following day, Christmas Eve, in which she deliberately neglects to tell her polypotent friend that the world is set to end by evening. At the end of this dream she realizes that she already told her friend about it because she had concluded that the uncertainty of a potential other (God) was enough to risk the continuation of suffering in the universe being by all accounts unjustified. It's essentially a Christmas film that applies Natalism to all known existence as the subject rather than a newborn, and makes cases both for it and against it, each of the two cases emotional rather than logical. Heaven w/Fog Heaven w/Fog tells the three make-believe holy texts of the Oqyro Roshambo faith, each of them contradictory narratives that depict the creation of all things as well as answer which conceptual forces in existence are gods and what the relationships of these gods are. Again, with different answers, as these holy texts oppose each other in the same way of Roshambo, in which the Life book defeats the Death book which defeats the book of Question Marks which defeats the Life book. Heaven w/Fog is simply a contemporary, local, and lo-fi interpretation of each of the books interspersed between each other. Each book takes up roughly an hour and a half of the four and a half hour runtime. Sirens Waiting By the Shore Sirens Waiting By the Shore is a serial murder mystery in which it is stated from the beginning that the killer was never found or even identified. The film asks the viewer to solve the mystery for themselves and different answers are expected to be concluded. The film is structured with different protagonists, some of which die early in the film as a means to switch to the next protagonist with closure for the one before, each of which are given reason to be suspected at different parts of the story. It is also out of chronological order but dates and times are provided to the minute with every shift in time. Strangers Walking Together Strangers Walking Together depicts a primarily emotionless extraterrestrial species that abducts humans through dreams only to interview them about their lives and what their planet is like. They state in these interviews that they are not able to see the planet for themselves because they are on the wrong dimensional plane for comprehension of any of the forms of matter humans operate within, and attempting to enter the human dimension directly would cause them to malfunction. As more interviews with humans are recorded and shared among the "staff" in the entirely indoor office-like world of this species, some of them begin to adopt warped impressions of human characteristics and find enjoyment dancing (inaccurately) to human music. When a member of this species discovers that the leader of the operation has imperialist plans for the human dimension, she attempts to notify the others but is captured by the leader and exiled to the human dimension herself, specifically a public park on a cloudy evening where she is suffocated by her inability to comprehend her surroundings and appears paralyzed in utter horror before the film abruptly ends.